


Supernatural (poorly written) Smut

by juliannespecies, merbler (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, but not serious smut, this whole thing is crack, what the fuck is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliannespecies/pseuds/juliannespecies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/merbler
Summary: Where my friend and I co-write dumbass, completely NOT serious 'smut' for our otps (usually destiel or sabriel).We can write good stuff, I swear, it's just funnier this way.





	1. Quick Note

**This is not an official chapter, just a quick before-note. It is optional to read.**

 

Keep in mind these fics are simply thrown together, usually from some drunken texts Padfoot and I send to each other when we're bored. Literally just pasted from various shits we send each other. These are only for humor and entertainment!

 

All spelling, grammatical, and punctuation mistakes are COMPLETELY on purpose (and definitely necessary!)

 

So, with that done, let's get to it!! -->

 

 

EDIT: Padfoot got an archive account and they were added as a co-creator for this work!!


	2. destiel (with a side of sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> den and castil discuss samy and gabril's relationship while doing the dirties

dean looked into cass' crystal blue eyes sayin "but castil what if ur bro gabe gets mad at us for doin the dirties??"  
but the angel simply shook his head looking down at his naked, claimed hunter, "don worry deen i knoe gabril is fuckin sam so it all gud"  
but as castil was about to put is dick in den, den shouted  
"gabril is fuckin samy????"  
"yes my den he is riding ur moose like a wild bull" Cass confurmd  
the two proceded to shove cas dick in den bootyful ass and the witers appwoves  
"but castil- my baby bruther- he fuk the tricker???"  
"yes, den, yes," and he shove dick into den ass again and again while den screms like a squirrel  
"harder Castlereagh" deanifess moaned in yesyesyes "how hurd my luv" den looked sewiously into angelelels ey and spake "hurder than Mrs marcianos tests" cas was shook "that is vewy hard" and so he did vewy hard so hawd the world exploded. 

 

thy end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre wondering, the 'mrs marciano' mentioned is a very strict teacher of ours..
> 
> thanks to padfoot for the brilliant comparison!


	3. In the Impala (destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impala+Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im flying solo on this one.

"fuk me castil"  
"no den we cant we drivin in the unpola"  
den shok his hed  
"it ok castil we crash but we cum bak to lyfe liek alwyas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short oops sorry


	4. Cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and we haven't updated this in a while so. Merbler doesn't even know I'm writing this aha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't even question it

"deano daeno wheafuck art thot deno" Cas cri in lustifiul mannhar.   
A deanlly has appared!  
he jump from ceiling like spuderman which turns Cassssnake on so bad mm he felt hsi dickbick haaaaard.   
"gimme sexy thyms deanilicious"  
"Yah" deanooo relply. He snap finer. Whoof. Clothesing. Off. blom! dearns dick super hard and begin to shuv it in cassywassys assssnake before! Casass!1!! whip around like selener germetz sung  
yOuSpInMeRiGhTaRoUnD  
And he garb! His own dick. And swing a ding dings it and boom! It slep on deand pewiss and??? they start?? AKFHAKFJSHRJ?? havaging a sword fite witght dick. 

The End


	5. the winchester wing kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and den discover they both hav a wing kink for their angles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's merbler, keeping up with this series

"so samy, how wa ur night with gabril?" den asked nonchalantly as he siped his cofeve. "i herd sum things last night"

"i cant beliv yu heard anyting over the sounds of you and castil moanin," sammmmmmm shot bac. 

"bitch"

"jerk"

"idjit" booby responded from hevan

"assbutt" castil shoutered from across te room

 

**last night~~~~**

 

"show me ur wings gabril,," sam moannendnd 

"sure here u go my moose" the archangle handed the huntererer som chiken wings and sam sighed.

"no i mean UR wings gabril"

they both ignored the shout thru the door as den and castil probably did the dirties in the hallway

"oh ye them uhh sure hol on a sec"

a second later gabril's six golden wings manifested and sam gasped

"bootyful, gabe"

"you too sam," gabril said, even tho sam didnt have wingers

"can i touch??"

"theyr senstive but sure be gentel"

 sam ran his fingrs thru the fethers and gabril did a  g a s p

"ohh that kind of sensitive" sam nooded, his wingy kinky kicking in as he ran a marathon throug gabes wingers with her fingers. 

"oooohhhhhh sammmyyyyyy" gabriel moanered as sam kept touchin his wings wit a wild expersion

as sam stroke hus angels wings he mused "this is better than chiken wings" 

he thought for a second then said "could i licc your wings gabe"

"please" he said brethlessly and sam dove in, gabrils screms of pleasur echoeing in the bunker

 

**meanwhile**

 

"mmmmm castilll bring ur wings out pleas" dean begged as the angel kissered him aganst te wall

"beg for it den" castil growled the angle in a dominant mood tonight

"plese casssss i ned to touch them now" he cried out his hands kneading at castil's shoulderblads

"alright i comply" the battered but poowerful wings filled te hallway and den's vision in a heartbeat

den reached forward, whining "mmm cas please let me touch u" 

"dont be gentel." castil ordered as he presented his wings, redy to be touched by te huntor

"of corse," dean purred digging his fingrs in, earnin an imediate moan from castil

"mmmfnfndnd baby good?"

"good den very good" castil assured him

 

they eventully fell aslep in the hallway both exhaustd from te all night wing strokin session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent way too long on this :,)


	6. gotta catch em all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from co writer for me to publish this. I have not edited this since I wrote it

"I choose you," Dean stated, taking off his boxers to reveal a pokeball where his dick should be. He grabbedo it with all his might and threw it at Cass' ass as the pokeball exploded and exposed Deans giant dick. "Holy crap how'd you know Pokemon turned me on," Cass said in excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a beautiful, heart warming, heated moments between lovers as they experience the sex of a lifetime
> 
> iswearimnothigh
> 
> Cookie Monster sweetie I'm so sorry  
> hopefully non of yall or merbler judge me for this

dearf lick the dick and cASS graon ni ingoymint but suddenly. aroar. ROAR!! cASS eygnire the ROAR!!! as eh prepure to cum. aaaal ovah deatla face!  
suddentl-,,  
C IS FA COOKAH TAS GOOD ENOUGH FA MEH  
C IS FA COOKAH TAS GOOD ENOUGH FA MEH  
a Cookie Monster appears!  
he has bag of cookie. deaqu must dveide. casd donkey king or cookie. He chooses cookie. he tike bit of cookah as cakdf cum aaaaaal ovah! deatu.  
the perfect combo.  
cascum and COOKAH  
tehy forgt both r nakd ni fornt of kingy cookAH mintser

tis. tis is okæ


	8. Dickhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't objectify me I'm bored 
> 
> (that means you gabe)

cas ang deanbean having the sexqu thymes. tey r haveing the thyme of there live (and i owe it all to youuuuu)   
"deEaAANanNeaD" castle ride hos organism outt.   
he cuming (around the mountain when she comes)  
ALL ovah deanean faec   
deanbean super super mega turned on. dick getting so haaaaaard. sddenly. deanbean head become?? dicock??? gasp  
his heading know we're his dicock sould be and his dicock is were his heading sould be. bC OF CASTLES MAGICAL ANGEL ABILITY TO GETTO DEANBEAN SUPER DUPER MEGA TURNED ON MMMMM CASSSTLEEEEEEE HARAAAAADERREE MMMMM OO MY GAWD CAS YOU DICK FEL SO GOOD IN DAT ASS MMMM IMA CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (round the mountain when she comes)   
he come all obah castle faec and they kiss!!and lick slURP ALL the cummmm oway


	9. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm assuming y'all know how flipped up these chapters are and are now preparing yourself with fidget spinners and rare pepes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to all y'all who screaming internally eternally

cawtsiel and deawn fuck.   
AHHHHHHHHHdeawn screm as cawtsiel fuck hmi  
AHHHHHHHHHcawtsiel screm as deawn fuck hmi  
try r cummmmmmmmmangcumcumcum  
AHHHHHHHHHsawm screm as he welk in on deawn and cawtsiel fuckang.   
AHHHHHHHHHtey all (star) screm.   
sam is not amoosed. he hav sen deawtsiel fuck and cumcumcum faaaaar (out man) to meny thymes.   
AHHHHHHHHHsawm screm as gabwiel dik is sudenli in sawms ass  
AHHHHHHHHHHdeawn and cawtsiel screm as tey watch (it's time for lunch) sawm and gabwiel fuck  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	10. Bitch Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so good at puns and sex scenes so i thought why the fck not put them together to make the ultimate chapter
> 
> id like to thank the academy

sammuy is left alone wolf in his bed while gabrAl get lube de dobe. nextdoor dearn tied up by casd and he abt to fuck de duck outta dat hunta  
dearn is casd BITCH  
sammuy is a JERKing off


	11. Inspired bY Mabel's lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame Mabel's lights for this

deano screimedem "casf we haev no dIDLDO"  
Do not fear castreigj is hear he notige the light on the tablrr and grabe it and shove it up deanAgh


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN LIKE OVER A YEAR

I'm actually sorry for everyone who has read this yet I don't regret a thing about it so here's a more mature me writing another one

 

Mickeal!dean is rolling arond (the Christina's tree have a new old merrily tops) and he's like destroying the world and stuff and cas is like oh fuck yea I love it when you get all bossy and mickeal is like wtf u realize I'm like not Dean and stuff but cas is already makes and jerking off and mickeal is like rlly confused and stuff but the. Dean start jerking off in mickeals head and he's like oh yea fuck ur so hottie cas and mickeal is so disgusted he like leaves Dean and stuff and then they have sex ans thats how they sav Dean through is the power of LOVES

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed,
> 
> thanks for reading this crap


End file.
